


Unready Guardian

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Zareth AU Book 1 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Isn't a romance, Only Zane and Dareth, Other, Spinoff, Zareth AU, no other ninja, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Zareth is a Typo boy. Zane/Dareth fusion: A beautiful woman stumbles into Laffy's and is saved by a mysterious man. Oh what could happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I was asked by Grumpy-Zane to write this. Its kind of an authors version of fanart :D

Zane and Dareth can be heard within Zareths head, but only by Zareth. Almost like they're his conscious. Just pay attention to the ' and the " 

Unready Guardian

Chapter 1

Fit

The lights and the music were always very hypnotic in between people singing. Especially at night when they're was a lot of people within the bar. People dancing, and colors. It was easy to get lost, or even better...to lose someone. With the lights flashing, and the bodies swaying back and forth. Everything seemed hypnotic. The young blonde girl twisted herself through the bodies, her dress had been ripped in many different places, she was missing her shoes all together. Her hair had been messed up, and she had tracks from her makeup from the tears she had shed. She was in trouble, real trouble. She looked back over her shoulder and gasped seeing the men pushing through the mash of people. She slid herself into a curtained sitting area. She turned and closed the curtain behind her. She backed into the table.

"Well...look at you." The voice was deep and slightly two toned. She turned to see a man swirling a Boba around. He sipped his Boba. His lazy eyes locked onto hers. She could see his skin was different completely two toned. His eyes were even weirder. "Whats a beautiful young lady like yourself crying for?" He stood up and held out his hand for her. She was transfixed on him, not to sure if she should take his hand or if she should just leave. The whole thing caused her to forget her problem completely. She let out a soft scream when the curtain was pulled open. Her hand was grabbed and she was spun around by the odd man. She sat down on the seat next to him.

"Good evening gentlemen." He plucked a toothpick from behind his ear and looked at the men wearing tailored suits. "What can I help you with?" Putting the toothpick into his mouth he looked up at them not really caring why they were there.

"It would seem you have something that belongs to us."

"Belongs? This flower doesn't belong to anyone." He looked at the girl who seemed to be staring down at the table not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"I can assure you she does belong to us." One with slicked back black hair said.

"Yeah well…" He stopped and seemed to have an inner battle for a moment. "Let me rephrase that. I think she wants to stay here with me. But if you go up to the front I'm sure the gentlemen behind the counter wouldn't mind giving you all a few free drinks."

"Drinks…" The man chuckled and leaned forward looking directly into the mans eyes.

"Aww come on guys, I'm trying to work this out with you." He smoothed his hair back and pulled a comb through his hair. This seemed to annoy the man who reached across the table and grabbed him by the shirt front.

"Either you give us the girl...or we'll take her by force."

"Watch the shirt. I just had it taken in. Names Zareth by the way." He turned to the girl and winked at her. She gasped and blushed deeply. She wasn't sure how to take this guy.

"Danny." She whispered back.

"Danny huh? I assume thats short for Danielle?" He took her hand pulling the toothpick from his mouth and kissed her hand.

"Do not ignore me!" The man punched Zareth across the jaw. Zareth held his jaw and glared at the man.

"Now I wasn't going to get physical. But since you threw the first punch." He threw his comb at the man, it lodged into his upper arm. Zareth pushed the table out and into the other men causing them to be pushed back and or fall backwards. Zareth reached back and smiled at the girl.

"Trust me." He told her. The look of amazement in her eyes showed him either she was mesmerized by him, or just really scared. She took his hand and ran. The lights hurt Zareths eyes when he left the quiet dark area where he had just been napping moments ago before he was woke up by a beautiful face. Zareth turned back to look at the girl, tears were still falling down her face. He felt a small internal battle on what to do with her. It wasn't that long of a battle. He slowly stopped and took her hand in his other and looked both ways down the alleyway. He could hear the men running down an alleyway.

"I'll take you somewhere safe." The voice was far more gentle as if it were someone else talking. He opened a door and allowed her to go in first before going in himself. He closed and locked the door. It was just warehouse. One of which belonged to Ronin. He had been here on several occasions. He was sure Ronin wouldn't mind as long as he didn't take anything.

Zareth climbed up onto a box and looked out the window. He watched as several men ran by the door.

"I don't know what you did...but sweetheart. They're mad." Zareth turned to look at the girl standing there in the only light in the room. Almost as if touching the shadowed part would hurt her. She ran her hands up her arm and just gently shook her head. Zareth reached out touching her arm.

"Babe...your safe now. You can talk if you want. Its not good to keep it to yourself. Why don't you tell Zareth all about it." Zareth led her over to a box and helped her sit down on it. He was able to look her over now that he could see her properly. She had skinned knees, and elbows. She had blood on her fingertips as if she had to claw herself away. One of the straps of her dress had been pulled in two. Zareth reached up and tied the pieces back together and pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm...I'm a daughter to a very smart man." She looked deep in thought. Almost as if she didn't know how to explain. "He's supposed to be one of the men who designed Borg towers security systems." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Last month he was found dead in a ditch somewhere. He was ruled an accident. Said he had been drinking and someone hit him while he was walking in the middle of the road." She ran her fingers over her cheeks. "He never drinks."

'Murdered.'

'Are we going to help her?'

'I was built to protect Dareth.'

'I take that as a yes'

The girl pulled her legs up to her chest before continuing.

"Well from what I just found out, they want me to help them through it. Like I know my fathers work. I mean we were close, but he never spoke about work very much."

"Whoa whoa...they want you to help them break into Borg Industries?" Zareth asked looking rather amazed at the thought.

"Yeah, and I don't want any part of it. What they want to do with the things on Mr. Borgs hard drives won't be good for anyone." Danny said. She ran her fingers through her hair and lay her head down on her knees hugging her legs to her.

"Wh...What could they do?" Zareth asked his tone cracked. She shook her head. To Zareth she seemed incredibly tired now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

"Theirs a new computer system that Borg is designing that can master control a system...but the way they want to use it is to master control a weapons system to take over any and all weapons in Ninjago city. They could hold us all hostage." She leaned against him and yawned. Zareth looked rather uncomfortable with the contact for a moment.

'She isn't trying to kill us Dareth. She's exhausted. She probably doesn't even realize she's doing it.'

Zareth leaned back against the wall and pulled Danny to him. She curled in and closed her eyes.

"Thank you...for saving me."

"Its my job." He watched her fall asleep he was stuck. He could still hear the men outside the building searching. They were stuck there...so might as well get comfortable. Perhaps in the morning he could move them. But right now it was way to risky. He crossed his arms and fell into a light sleep.


	2. Shelter

Authors Notes: This is way to fun to stop now.

Unready Guardian

Chapter 2

Shelter

Zareth slowly opened his eyes hearing an inner battle again. If their was one thing Dareth and Zane couldn't ever agree on it was the wake up time. Zane was an early riser while Dareth loved to sleep in late. Which often resulted in them taking naps during the day. Which is what Zareth was doing upon meeting his charge. He looked to his right to see the girl softly breathing. He reached over and pulled the jacket closer to her and moved her hair from her forehead. She had bruises on her cheek and the top part of her head had scraps. He shook his head.

'Poor thing.' Zane whispered almost as if the could could hear him which she couldn't.

'Yeah no one should ever be treated like this.' Dareth agreed.

'So what should we do now?' Zane asked.

'Well first lets go to the bathroom.' Dareth said. 'Its to our left.' Zane had totally forgot humans had to use the bathroom.

Zareth reached over lay the girl down on the box. She just mumbled in her sleep and turned over. Zareth gasped seeing the wounds on her back. He had to close his eyes for a moment trying to regain his composer. He took a deep breath and turned around walking into the bathroom. Within was an old dusty shower, toilet, and sink. Not much except a few items probably left by Ronin. Zareth reached into the shower and turned it on to let the rust from the pipes wash down the drain. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey...whose that handsome stud?" He ran his fingers over his face. The metal parts didn't have stubbles on it, but the flesh part did.

"Wow this looks like I'm trying to grow a forest." He grabbed for the shaving foam and lathered himself up before shaving his face. He looked at the shower and turned it off. He walked into another room and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Ronin, but this pretty woman needs a shirt." He said and pulled open his closet and grabbed a shirt that didn't look like it would have cost a lot and threw a few coins onto the table leaving a note for Ronin that they took a few things. He looked up to see the girl move. She sat up fast after realizing he was looking at her. She looked around the room and then back at him.

"Oh come on babe you remember me right? I saved you?" He said holding up the shirt and pointed to the bathroom. "It…" He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair realizing he had threw his comb into that guys arm so he had no way of doing his hair. Danny reached out and took the shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"C...Can I leave the door open a crack?" Her voice was still very shaky. Zareth shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever makes you feel safe babe." He said watching her go into the room and turn around. He blushed and walked back over to the window.

'We should call the ninja.' Zane told Dareth.

'I thought of that too. But where are we going to find a phone? My place is across the city, and your place moves.' Zareth sighed and chuckled when his stomach growled. Zareth sat down running his fingers through his hair again, chewing on the toothpick faster. It snapped causing his shoulders to sag. He pulled it out of his mouth and flicked it to the side.

"So should we stay here, or should we go to my pad on the corner?" He asked no one in particular. He jumped when he heard the door open. He turned to see the girl with the shirt over her dress.

"Here…" She held out his jacket. Zareth smiled at her.

"Thanks babe." He said smiling at her, he honestly wished he had a toothbrush. "Listen uh...I was thinkin. I got a place up near the beach. We should go there till this blows over. Its out of the way and I don't think they'd look there." Danny watched his attitude change several times in the last few moments. She stepped forward reaching out. Zareth stepped back for a moment and looked at her for a moment. He wasn't to sure about this.

"Whoa...what are you doing there?" Zareth asked. Danny looked back down at the ground, her face never moved from that frown. Once again running her hand over her arm as if checking to see if something was still there or worse checking to see if something wasn't. Zareth reached out putting his hand on her arm and turned her around. He was easily a head taller then her.

"Hey...you can trust me. I won't do anything to you. I promise." Zareth said gently. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and shook her head.

"What are you?" She asked.

'Oh thats what she was doing.' Dareth said. Zane felt rather confused.

"I'm Zareth." He said turning around and motioning for her to follow. She grabbed his hand. Zareth stopped and turned around to look at her. He tightened the hold on her hand and walked outside.

It was at least warm outside. The leaves had begun to turn brown now. The sky however was turning gray with the threat of rain. A low rumble echoed over the city. The sound seemed to scare Danny. She reached up and put her arms around Zareths arm. He looked down at her with a smile.

"We'll be there soon." was his gentle tone. It actually made Danny feel a little better knowing he was still there and didn't just brush her off at the first chance. She honestly thought he would have. The rain began to fall on them. Zareth pulled his jacket off and put his jacket over both of their heads. It would have to do till they got to where they were going.

Danny looked up at Zareth when he made a slight noise.

"Stay close to me, and do not run." He said having spotted one of the men that had chased them out of Laffy's last night. Zareth pulled her around to look at him. He pulled the jacket a little forward hoping that it would have shielded their faces a bit. He pulled Danny into a building.

"Hey Skylor!" Zareth called and waved.

"Dar…" She stopped and cocked her head to the right. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Awesome happened to me." Zareth chuckled picking up a toothpick from the dispenser holding out his hand for Danny. Danny took it sitting down at the bar with Zareth.

"I don't have money with me. They took my wallet." She blushed looking down at her hands.

"I wouldn't be Zareth if I didn't at least buy you breakfast now would I?" Zareth asked. Danny was about to protest when Skylor walked over and smiled at her.

"Oh did you finally find a girlfriend?"

"Oh no we aren't…" Danny waved her hands. Skylor laughed.

"Oh don't be so modest. He's buying you breakfast isn't he?" Danny turned three shades of red.

"Oh look at her." Skylor laughed putting a pot of tea down on the table and two cups before walking back behind the counter.

"I'm sorry…" Danny whispered lacing her fingers together and swallowed hard. She wasn't to sure what she was going to do. "I should just go."

"Wha…" Zareth looked amazed. "You ditchen me?" He asked and shook his head reaching across the table to take her trembling hands in his. Danny slowly looked up at Zareth and he smiled at her. It wasn't a small smile either, she was sure that smile could win contests. She couldn't help herself, she smiled too.

"Oh babe...its beautiful." Zareth said reaching up putting her hair behind her ear so he could see the smile better. "I think you look so much better with a smile." Danny looked up into his eyes.

After breakfast Zareth guided her out of the building and back down the street. He was a few blocks away from the apartment. She looked around at most of the buildings.

"At least it stopped raining." Danny said. "I don't like storms."

"Oh?" Zareth ran his fingers over his still wet hair.

"Yeah I just can't stand them. They just scare me, and I can't stop not being afraid." Zareth held out his hand and opened the door on an apartment building on the corner.

"I gotta warn you its not the best place...or cleanest." He said and walked down the hallway. He pulled a set of keys out and unlocked the door. He ran forward picking up things and throwing them into garbage bags, and other things were put away in drawers weather they were clean or not.

'Dareth you're such a slob.' Zane grumbled at the apartments state.

"There...you can sit down now." Zareth said patting the couch. He sat down on the couch too and picked up the remote and turned on the tv. All the channels seemed to be nothing but news that time of day. He sighed and flipped of the tv.

"We could always...play cards." He said and looked to the side to see her looking at his features again. "Am I that handsome?" He turned and smiled at her.

"You're unique. To be born that way and still look so…" Zareth held up and hand and leaned back putting his arms on either side of the back of the couch.

"Look babe...I wasn't born this way. I'm two people put together. Kind of like a sandwich or a zipper." Zareth said. Danny looked amazed and looked like she was going to touch him again, but remembered that he didn't really like that so put her hands down. "Go ahead." She slowly reached up and touched his face but pulled back as if testing the waters. She touched his skin again tracing the separation between metal and skin. One was cold, while the other was warm. To Zareth her fingers were way to cold, his hands took hers and held them for a moment. His vain attempt to warm them. She smiled at him, almost thanking him for at least indulging her a little.

"Zareth…?" She asked and giggled. "You said you were a combination of two people. Don't your families miss you?"

"Well Dareths family isn't around anymore, and Zanes is a bit...odd. They're the ninja. His the titanium ninja."

"Are you able to seperate?" She asked Zareth shrugged his shoulders he was completely out of character now.

"Maybe." He ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"Oh don't...not if you don't want to. I'm just curious and making conversation. Specially because I'm terrible at cards." She giggled. Zareth stood up and pointed at her.

"You laughed." Zareth pulled her up and smiled. "I'm glad I got you to do at least that." He jumped when something rammed into the door. Zareth pulled Danny to him protectively. "Go into the back room…" He told her.

"What about you?" She asked. Zareth smiled winking at her biting down on his toothpick.

"I'm Zareth baby."


	3. Believe

Authors Notes: I honestly don't know when I'm going to stop lol.

Unready Guardian

Chapter 3

Believe

Zareth watched as the young girl ran into the bathroom and then peaked out. He could see the fear in her eyes. The beating intensified and finally the door splintered inward and slammed into the floor.

"Hey there fella's." Zareth waved at them. His smile disappeared for a moment when one of the guys he seen the night before grabbed his shirt.

"Gave us quite the run around didn't you...Zareth."

"Oh isn't that sweet you remembered my name." Zareth said he let his eyes sweep the room for a moment and chuckled. Their were three others, the man standing in front of him had a perfectly tailored outfit, even his shoes looked like they were tailored to him. These guys could pay for a child's education with only one button. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Zareth asked

"Wheres the girl?" Zareth just about gagged having been forced to smell his breath being so close to him.

"I don't know who your talking about?" Zareth shrugged his shoulders looking away acting disinterested.

"The girl from last night. The girl you picked up and ran with her."

"Oh that chick? Took her to the police station and went home." The guy snapped his finger and two guys grabbed Zareths arms. Zareth struggled for a moment.

'What now Zane.' Dareth asked

Zareth grunted as his stomach was punched. The man before him kept hitting him wherever he pleased.

'Hold on for a moment Dareth. Just a little while.' Zane said.

Zareth could taste blood and oil in his mouth. He spat the taste from his mouth.

"Where is the girl?" The man yelled in Zareths face.

"Told you...police station…" Zareth coughed. The guy walked around kneeing Zareth in the chest. Zareth felt the air from his lungs leave him.

"Zareth!" Danny's voice called. Both Zane and Dareth cringed at the sound.

"Aww baby...why didn't you stay hidden?" He felt himself being hugged by her.

"Leave him away Tony! All he did was help me."

"Yeah...and your just a school teacher." Tony grabbed Danny by the hair and pulled her into a standing position. She let out a pain filled scream holding onto his hand.

"Let go!" She screamed her legs dangled below her.

"You heard the lady she said let go!" Zareths fist came up connecting with Tonys chin. The sound of the punch coupled with the click of his teeth would make anyone cringe. Zareth rounded on the first one to charge at him. Zareths foot came up connecting with the second ones face. He was sure he broke his jaw. Punching the second guy in the nose blood gushed almost instantly. The last one pulled out a gun and fired it. Zareth grabbed the gun and pushed back breaking the hammer completely. The guy looked at his gun then at Zareth and screamed. Zareth reached down grabbing Tony's wallet from his pocket.

"I think this belongs to the lady." Zareth said taking the money out and grabbed the car keys. "Come on babe." Zareth held out his hand for her. She took his hand and stumbled into him. Zareth picked her up bridal style and walked her outside. He could feel her shaking in his hands.

"They almost killed you." She whispered in his ear. It was all she could get out. He could hear her sniffling.

"I had them where I wanted them." Zareth said

"You're bleeding." she ran her fingers over her face before swallowing hard.

"Hush now...don't think on it anymore." It was the kind voice again. It had to be one of the others individual. She had begun to see which one would talk. Both were kind, but she could tell one was a bit more collected while the other was more gentle. Zareth walked from the building and used the keys to open the car. He set her down just outside the passenger door. He climbed into the drivers seat and sat back for a moment. The last punch to the ribs hurt a lot.

"Zareth?"

"Hum?" He grunted in response. He felt Danny touch his shoulder.

"Zareth…?" She shoved him a little more insistently.

"Two minutes…" He said.

'We're losing it Zane.'

'Hang in there Dareth.'

"They're coming." Zareth gasped jumping and turning the keys. The wheels pealed out nearly hitting someone on the way out. Zareth felt Danny reach over and pull his seatbelt over his chest and locked it.

"Thanks babe...almost lost it there." Zareth said running his sleeve over his forehead.

"Are you alright now?" She asked Zareth laughed loudly and looked at her.

"No...not really." He admitted and groaned seeing that they had been followed. "They could have hurt you. Are you alright?" He asked looking at her. Of course turning the attention from himself to her.

"No no I'm alright, they just grabbed my hair." She said running her fingers through it. She got quiet again. Zareth ran his finger over her cheek brushing the tear away.

"Please don't cry for me." Zareth cringed when a car rear ended them. Danny let out a short squeak of a scream. Zareth could hear the yells from the angry man in the driver's seat of the car behind him.

"Oh Tony you didn't have to follow. I know I'm awesome and everything. But if you wanted an autograph you should have got it earlier." Zareth turned the car wheel sharply ramming the car into the side of Tony's car. Danny clung to the stick on the ceiling.

'We need to get out of town. This has become to reckless. We're going to start involving citizens.' Zane yelled out.

"I know what I'm doing!" Zareth yelled out. Danny looked slightly amazed.

"I didn't say anything…" Danny said. Zareth looked around at her.

"A battle of minds baby...just me talking to myself." He winked at her and cringed feeling the other car behind them again.

'They're trying to box us in.' Dareth yelled.

'Brakes!' Zane yelled.

Zareth slammed on the brakes causing the two beside him to hit one another. Zareth veered around them just in time. The one behind him slammed right into them sailing over them. Zareth kept going turning another corner and back into Ninjago city. Zareths laughter was the last thing Tony heard when he pulled himself from the car.

"Zareth!" He yelled and screamed kicking at the car in frustration.

"Thats my name, never forget it." Zareth put a toothpick into his mouth.

Zareth stood outside the dressing room. When told that she needed to change out of those cloths Danny nearly had a panic attack. Zareth had to explain to her that he had taken Tony's wallet. She apparently wasn't used to having people pay for things. He wondered just what happened when she was a child. He sighed and ran his new comb through his hair. He was still finding broken glass in his pockets or cuffs. He then decided to grab a new jacket for himself at least. His old one had blood all over it now. He looked up when Danny walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey…" He whistled and held out his hands. "Hello gorgeous." He said. Danny reached out putting something on Zareth. He smiled adjusting the glasses. "Hey hey look at that…" He pulled her to him and looked her in the eyes. "Is it me?" He asked. Danny giggled and shoved him.

"Silly." She said and walked toward the front of the store.

Zareth looked at the car they had drove up with and sighed. It was leaking fluids everywhere and the car looked like it had drove itself out of a junkyard.

"Sweetheart…" Zareth pulled his glasses off and looked around at Danny. "I think its dead."

"Shall I write an obitchuary for it?" She asked. She even gave him a sly look.

"The lady can make jokes." He said getting into the car. It did start up. He was amazed. Danny pulled her seatbelt on and looked at Zareth. He had bruises along the side of his face. "We'll drive out a little ways and get some shut eye." Zareth said putting the car into gear. Zareth stopped a few blocks away and looked up to see Tony and a few of his men walk into a restaurant. Zareth smiled and parked just behind where they had been.

'Ronin taught me a few tricks.' Dareth said. Zane just chuckled in response.

"Come on lets go...trade in our old vehicle." He said walking out of the car and popped the lock on the car. He unlocked the door letting Danny get in before pulling the side panel loose from behind the steering wheel. He cut the black and white wires and touched them together. The car started up instantly.

"Is their nothing you can't do?" She asked as they drove away leaving Tony the old beat up one.

"I figure you knew by now…" He smiled at her. "So...a school teacher huh?"

"Yeah science." She said.

"No kidding. Zane taught science too." Zareth stopped the car in a parking garage. The more cars around the harder it would be for them to find them.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Hotels down that way. I know the owner." He said and walked her down the stairs. At least she had shoes now. Her feet looked like they could use some TLC.

"Good evening." The woman with brown peppered hair greeted them.

"Room for two please." Zareth leaned over the counter smiling at the woman. To Zareths horror she didn't even look up.

"Name…"

"Uh….Zareth." He said looking back at Danny who looked very afraid of the room. She looked back down and then looked around again almost like she was looking for someone.

"Room 212." The lady handed him the key. Zareth walked over to her taking her hand.

"I almost expect them to jump out of nowhere and get us." She whispered.

"I used cash they won't be able to find us here." Zareth said He took her hand and led her to the room. They both stood in the middle and looked at the bed. They looked at one another for a second and they both burst out laughing. For in the center of the room there was a honeymoon bed. Shaped like a heart.

"I guess she thought we were honeymooning." Danny giggled and shook her head.

"Nah you get the bed I'll sleep in the chair."

"Zareth you don't have to do that. We can share the bed." Danny said. Zareth bowed to her.

"I am if not always a gentlemen babe."

"Then...just go to sleep...you don't have to snuggle or...or anything like that. Just…"She shrugged and motioned to the bed. Zareth sighed and nodded.

"Alright but...nothing else." Zareth said.

'Its not like we've never slept next to her before.' Dareth said.

'But she is a lady.'

'Whose scared…' Dareth said seeing her reach down for her shoes. Her hands were shaking.

"Babe…" He looked at her, she looked up at him for a moment.

"I'm alright...just...tired." She said

"You don't have to lie. I can see it." He pulled her to him and hugged her close. It wasn't long until he heard the sobs. "Its okay...Zareths here." He ran his fingers over her hair.


	4. Hell...?

Authors Notes: This is it for today. I'll pick back up where I left off tomorrow :D

Unready Guardian

Chapter 4

Hell…?

Danny kept running, but no matter how far she ran she couldn't get away from that man. She could still hear him laughing down the concrete hallway. The walls were sprayed with blood, her steps splashed the blood around her. The outfit Zareth just got her was stained in the color. It wasn't an expensive outfit, just a pair of jean, tennis shoes, and a shirt that had a local band on it. Nothing much, but to her she would cherish it. But now it was covered in blood, and it would probably stain the baby blue fabric. She ran into a room and closed the door. She turned around and gasped. Sitting in a chair chained down was Zareth. He was covered in cuts and wounds. All of which would kill any man. His eyes were still open, but unseeing. He was dead in every sense of the word. Her heart quickened, she couldn't look away from the horror that was in front of her. Her hero was sitting there slumped over dead. She covered her mouth, and slumped. The scream that escaped her was blood curtailing.

"Babe!" Danny jerked awake and pushed at Zareth. "Babe...Danny...Danny look at me. Its me. Its Zareth." She stopped pushing and looked him in the eyes. They weren't devoid of life, they were so full of it. The bright glow watched her intently, afraid to speak. She fell limp in his arms for a moment. He pulled her out and held her to him. "Danny?" He shook her trying to get her to see him. Zareth watched her eyes as if they were lighting back up again. He shook his head. She reached up and hugged to him.

'Do humans have dreams like this all the time?' Zane asked Dareth shook his head.

'I never have, but then again I haven't been traumatized. Zane we gotta get her out of here.'

'Yes I know.'

"Come on babe...why do you go take a shower. It'll help you wake up better. Besides I'm sure you haven't had a proper one in a while. Ronins shower didn't have soup." Zareth said leading her toward the bathroom as she was still rather groggy. He went to let go of her hand, but she held it for a little while longer, before letting go.

As she had done before she left the door open a crack. Zareth began to make some coffee in the tiny coffee pot in the corner.

"Hopefully something warm will help." Zareth said and looked out the window. Their were a few kids playing at a playground not to far from them. Their mother sat down on the bench looking over her cell phone. Zareth sighed,

'How did we end up sleeping so long?' Zane asked looking at how high the sun was. It was 10am and he normally woke up at 6. He walked over to the mirror and pulled up his shirt.

'Ow….' Dareth grunted.

Danny stepped out of the bathroom to see the huge bruises on his chest, and stomach.

"Zareth…?" Zareth stuffed his shirt back into his pants and looked up at her.

"Hey babe." He tried to play it off. Danny swallowed hard and pointed to the coffee. "Oh yeah...coffee…" He said handing her a cup. She poured four packets of sugar in and two things of creamer. Zareth chuckled and drank is black.

"Do you find something funny?" She looked up and smirked. Zareth shook his head and tapped her nose.

"All the time. But about you...never." He said sipping his coffee setting it down on the counter and pulled on his shoes. "Well we had better hurry up. I'm afraid we gotta be out by 11." He said stuffing a toothpick in his mouth.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yup. Never stay in a hotel before?"

"No...never had a need to." Danny said. "Never went on vacation, and never had to stay in a hotel. We were a poor family until dad went to work for Borg. But I was out of the house by that time." Danny said pulling on her shoes. She took the towel from around her head and shook it. Zareth covered his face.

"Hey…" He laughed. "Here…" He walked over and pulled his comb from his pocket and combed it out.

"Its no use you know...it'll just get all frizzy again anyways." She said

"Ah then call this my lousy attempt." Zareth chuckled smiling down at her.

"You are a marvel, Zareth." Zareth blushed and he put his comb back into his pocket.

"Yeah well...no more then you beautiful." He said blushing.

"Does Zareth blush?"

"Yeah...but don't tell anyone babe." He smiled that cheesy smile and pulled on his jacket. "Come on lets get out of here. Its starting to feel cramped." He held out his hand. Danny took it and followed him back to the office to drop off the keys. Zareth held out his arm and she linked her arm around his. It was a short walk back to the parking garage.

"Alright...I guess we should ride out of town. The Airjitzu temple isn't to far from here. We can go hide with the ninja for a little while. I'd like to see these guys go after all of them." Zareth said. Danny looked a little thunder struck for a second there.

"But they're famous why would they want to...well...deal with this. They deal with earth shattering things…"

"Babe...if your right and they want to take ninjago hostage. This is...earth shattering." Zareth said steering the car out of the parking garage.

They had swung by a drive thru and got a few burgers before making for the outskirts of Ninjago City. Zareth noticed Danny wasn't a light eater either. She tended to eat everything that was put in front of her. Probably because she was poor at one point she knew what it was like to go hungry.

Zareth leaned over and turned on the radio. 80s music bellowed from the speakers. He found himself singing a nostalgic tune and his heart flipped when Danny started to sing too.

"Hey...nice voice there babe." Zareth chuckled and joined in again. Thumb tapping the steering wheel.

Glass shattered all over the back seat. Zareth grabbed hold of the steering wheel better.

"How did they find us!" Zareth yelled to no one in particular.

'The car...maybe it has a locator.' Zane said.

"Maybe the car was bugged?" Danny said gasping when another car rammed them from the side. Another rammed them right back.

"I think they mean it this time." Zareth yelled he looked around at Danny. The car behind them sped up again.

"Hang on Danny!" Zareth yelled. The car rammed them. Dannys head hit the window, and glass went everyone onto her. "Danny!" Zareth growled spitting his tooth pick out. "Now I'm mad." He yelled throwing the car into a spin and rammed the car into another one just narily missing the postman who shook his fist and yelled at them to 'watch where you're going'

Zareth grabbed the other car into a department store. His anger drove the car completely through the other side glad that no one was in that area. He spun the car toward the right into the park.

"Danny…" he tapped her hand and took it squeezing it lightly. "Can you hear me Danny." Her head rested on his shoulder. "Please…?" Zareth turned just in time to see the angry eyes of Tony T Bone the side of the car. It rolled over and over again till it rested on its roof.

'Zane...are we dead?' Dareth moaned.

'I do not think so…' Zane said.

Zareth felt heat. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the hood of the car was missing, and that it was on fire. Smoke was already filling the cabin. He turned to see Danny still suspended by her seat belt. She was lightly coughing from the smoke.

"Hurry up Zareth…" Zareth told himself undoing his seatbelt falling onto his back. He grunted feeling the injuries all over again. He reached up trying to undo Danny's seatbelt. It wouldn't budge. Her coughing grew in intensity.

"Come on!" Zareth pulled on the seatbelt trying to snap it in two. "Come on where are those nindroid abilities!" Zareth yelled and grabbed a piece of window and started cutting the seatbelt. It was rather hard since it kept breaking into cubs. The car was mostly engulfed now. Zareth felt dizzy from the smoke. But he and Danny lay on the grass in the park.

"Oh you survived. Pity. I had hoped you were dead. Oh well." He grabbed Danny and carried her over to the van. Zareth stood up and ran forward trying to get to his charge.

"You can't take her. She isn't your property. She's a human being!" Zareth pulled him by the arm.

"Careful...you might make me drop the girl." He smiled and nodded to one of the others. Before Zareth knew what was going on a cloth was fitted over his mouth. His mind felt like it was clouding over. He struggled with the man trying to get him off. His movements grew sluggish, and he watched as Danny was loaded into a van. He was thrown over someones shoulder and loaded in beside her. He wasn't a regular human so the chloroform wasn't taking an effect. But he wasn't able to move properly.

"Danny…" He leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. The man noticed that he was still awake and just set the chloroform cloth onto his face. His eyes rolled for a moment.

'Dareth we must stay awake. We must protect Danny…' Zane tried to keep his human friend awake. But it looked as if Dareth was being affected by the cloth.

'Can't...stop.' Dareth whispered

Zareth felt his body let go and spiral down.


	5. Faith

!TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS TORTURE!

Unready Guardian

Chapter 5

Faith

Danny wasn't much of a person, she lived in a three story apartment, down a busy street, all alone. She had a simple childhood. Both parents worked till her mother died when she was ten leaving her alone with her father. She got a scholarship from her works in science and went to a good college in town so she didn't have to pay for lodgings around the college. She was happy to see her father excell thanks to Mr. Borg hiring him on as chief security officer at Borg Industries. He even had a small apartment near the building paid for by Borg Industries. The pay was decent and he could pay for his medical bills. Being in his fifties he had a lot.

Danny remembered walking into his apartment one day to see how he was doing on his own. Their were still boxes along one wall. He had only lived there for a little over a month. She planned to stay there all day so she could help him unpack, maybe order a pizza, and watch horrible tv. But he wasn't there like he said he would be the day before. She had made a few calls and in the end it was Mr. Borg himself who contacted her. His voice was shaky when he let spill all that happened. He too, suspected foul play. He knew her father for some time, and was glad to give him the job. He knew he never drank...not even on holidays. He just couldn't afford to.

Danny opened her eyes a little her jeans were ripped, and bloody. She could feel the caked and dried blood on her face. Her memory began to unfold in her head. She remembered being in the car going down the road. Zareth was driving, then everything went fuzzy again. Zareth...she jumped as everything clicked. They were in a wreck.

"Zareth!" She jumped and looked around. In front of her was Zareth, he was strapped to a large metal chair. His legs, and arms were strapped down, their was even a large leather belt around his midsection. To her horror their was one around his neck too. One eye was locked onto her.

"Hey babe…" His voice was hoarse from the belt around his neck. She could hear him trying to breath over it. "Glad to see you awake." He had a huge gashon his forehead. His jackets arm had a rip at the seam and a large rip on one side. She could see the large gash across his chest that probably resulted to that rip on his jacket. His pant legs were ripped at the knees and his hands were blackened for some reason. She wondered just how bad she looked.

"Zareth…?" She called to him, he looked back up at her and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'm good. Worry about yourself. You look like something the dog dragged in." Zareth tried to laugh, but just started to cough instead.

Zareth looked up when seeing a woman with bright red hair wheel something into the room. Their was a large cloth over the top of it so he couldn't really make out what it was. He looked back around at Danny who audiably gulped. He tried to get up forgetting he was a prisoner and stuck in that chair.

"Babe...don't look, close your eyes." He told her. Danny squeezed her eyes closed. Zareth knew without a doubt what was under that cloth.

"Alright lets get this started then." A man with gray hair walked into the room. He was old and lanky Zareth could have swore that if he stood sideways and stuck out his tongue he'd look like a zipper. This thought caused him to smile.

"Oh in high spirits are we?" The man leaned on the chair looking at Danny. "You know who this man is don't you Danny Peirce?"

"That mans name is Zareth, two people in one body, but that doesn't mean he's any less of a man. He's more of a man then you will ever be Richards!" Danny had never felt more defient in her entire life. Zareth smiled at her.

"Babe...I think you love me." Zareth chuckled when he saw Danny blush. The man Danny called Richards pulled on something causing the cloth strap to tighten on Zareths chair. Zareth felt his airway close off. He tried to shake his head to loosen the strap, but it only grew tighter. He saw the color around his vision grow darker.

"Stop! Stop your killing him!" Danny yelled seeing Zareths eyes begin to roll.

'He won't kill us. Not now. He's going to use us to get what they want out of Danny.' Zane told Dareth.

'Yeah I figured.' Dareth grumbled.

Richards let go of the cloth and smiled in satisfaction when Zareth started to cough.

"So...you know what we want. The security plans for Borg industries." Richards reached over and pulled something from the table and smiled at Danny. "We'll wait…" He smiled walking over to Zareth. A small thin knife was placed against Zareths hand.

"Don't listen to him babe. I'm okay." His yells echoed off the concrete walls as the blade broke his skin. Richards looked up at Danny, her eyes were like saucers. The sound of the knife slowly slicing through Zareths hand was all that filled the room now.

"I...I don't know any plans. I swear." Danny tried. "Please stop."

Zareths eyes looked up and locked onto her.

"Its a scratch babe, I'm good." Zareth took a deep breath looking down at the knife sticking out of his hand. Danny shook her head as Richards walked over and held out another knife exactly like the one he had before.

"Come now child. You can rememeber something can't you? A book, a cellphone call, a…" He pushed the knife forcefully between the bones on Zareths arm. Zareth felt the hilt hit his arm hard. " conversation between your father and someone about security?" Richards leaned on the chair seeing that Danny was deep in thought. She gasped when Richards snapped his fingers and smiled as Tony walked over. Richards just waved his hand at Zareth. Tony walked over and punched Zareth in the gut.

"Think...faster. I am on a deadline here." He told Danny. Tony his Zareth again. Danny nodded her head.

"A room...theirs a room near Borgs office that they had been doing some security to." Danny looked up at Zareth who was watching her through partly closed eyes.

"Babe...don't…" He coughed " 'm not worth it." Danny shook her head.

"But you are...to me." She said and looked up at Richards.

"Oh have you really fallen for this...thing?" Richards swatted the back of Zareths head.

"He's a friend." Danny whispered. "I was brought up to the top floor and I was asked to put something in...a code of sorts. Borg...he's nice. Please don't hurt him."

"Oh we don't plan on hurting Borg...as long as he just steps aside." Richards smiled and patted her face. "See that wasn't so bad…" He pulled both knives from Zareth. "Now was it?" He threw the knives onto the table and threw the keys to Danny. She looked confused for a moment.

"Lets let her have a few moments with her...friend." Richards pointed to the door. "We have plans to make."

Danny waited till they left before she tried to stand. Her leg hurt her a lot. She walked forward undoing the bindings until Zareth leaned fully onto her.

"Zareth?" She reached up running her hand along his face.

"I'm here...just...tired." He whispered. "Need to rest. I'll be fine." He was shaking against her. Danny helped him over to the wall. He sat down against it. Danny ran her fingers over his face and looked him in his sleepy eyes.

"I'm okay…" He tried again. Danny didn't believe him. She reached up and pulled on her sleeve. It ripped off and she tore it in two. She wound it around his wounds.

"Oh babe...your new shirt." He reached up and touched her arm and let his arm drop back to his lap.

"Its just a stupid shirt." She sat down beside him.

"Look...babe...I...well. I'm not that kinda guy you know." She wasn't to sure what he meant. She just let him talk. "I think your pretty and all, but...I'm...two guys. If anything date Dareth. He's free, Zanes got a girlfriend." Danny smiled and looked at him.

"Zareth...don't get me wrong. I think your a wonderful guy. But we've only just met." She said feeling him lean heavily against her. He took a labored breath.

'Good...so we'll just start with a coffee then?' Dareth chuckled and realized he didn't say it as Zareth. He realized Zareth was unconscious. Danny looked up at him and kissed his forehead.

"We'll start off with coffee then." She said before taking his hand and closing her own eyes.

'Coffee it is then." Dareth felt Zanes amusement. 'Shut it…'


	6. Colors

Authors Notes: Probably going to be another one or two more chapters till the end.

Unready Guardian

Chapter 6

Colors

Zareth couldn't remember feeling so much pain before. Not even when he was destroyed by the Overlord. He opened his eyes even though he wasn't to sure how he was still breathing. He honestly felt like he should have been dead. He looked around at the room and realized that his chest felt slightly constricted. He looked down to find Danny partially on him. Her tiny hand fit perfectly in his big hand. It made him smile. Dareths heart flip flopped in his chest. She looked so beautiful like this. Save for the fact that they both looked like they had been dragged through hell. Zareth leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Danny shifted in her sleep, she slowly looked up at him.

"Where are we?" She asked. Her eyes were so soft as if they were going to close again and sleep a little more.

"No idea babe." He chuckled, and held his chest. He ached everywhere. "What do you say when this is all over we go have a vacation huh?" He asked slowly getting to his feet. He reached into his pocket to get out his spare toothpick and looked at his hand and sighed. They were all broken. "Oh thats not even funny. Thats sad." He turned to look at Danny who reached into her pocket and pulled out one.

"Where did you even get that?" He asked. She giggled and handed it to him. Who knew a tiny wooden stick would bring such a smile to a mans face.

"That burger place had them in their bags. I figured I'd save one." Danny smiled. Zareth chuckled running his comb through his hair. He turned to Danny who was looking at the metal chair. He could see it in her eyes. She was so afraid of what happened. Zareth looked at his arm and then back at her. Zanes nindroid parts closed off the wound after he repaired it while they were out cold.

"Zareth...how...how are we going to get out of here?" She asked running her fingers over her wounded leg. Zareth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to see her still sitting there. He seen the black and blue through her pant leg.

'Shes going to be no good running." Dareth said

'I guess we'll just have to support her then.' Zane offered.

Zareth pulled his wallet out and pulled something out. He walked over to the door and put his ear up against it for a moment. He pulled back and fit something into the lock and stood back. It made a small pop noise and started to smoke.

"Zareth what was that?"

"Exploding cufflinks. Ninja are always prepared." He said and opened the door. He looked around back and forth before taking her hand and picking her up. He ran down the hallway.

"You are the most remarkable man I have ever met Zareth." Danny said and gasped when Zareth turned and ran down another way.

"Babe...do me a favor and don't let go." Zareth said pulling her closer. She put her arms around him tighter.

"Why would I let go?" She looked around and gasped seeing the men chasing them. Zareth stopped and gasped seeing more men. She looked around their were three of them. Two more at his front. He pulled Danny even tighter.

"Come now Zareth...its time for us to leave." He looked up just as Richards exited a room. "If you want to carry her under your own power thats up to you. But...you may want to mind that wound. Its bleeding." Richards pointed at his chest. He was right it was bleeding again. It hurt a lot too. Danny stepped down from his arms and covered his wound.

"I'm alright babe. Its just a scratch." His hand covered hers. She noticed his eyes flash a few times before glowing blue again. He was exhausted, she could tell, he was losing to much blood. She pulled his arm around her shoulder and allowed for them to lead them out to an unmarked van.

Zareth climbed up into the van and then helped Danny. It looked like an armored car. The seats weren't very comfortable. Their weren't even any seatbelts. Zareth could see Danny shaking. She was afraid she wasn't ready to become a criminal.

"Hey babe...come here…" He held up his arm to hold onto her, but just as soon as she was beside him. She was yanked back and pulled onto Tony's knee.

"Let her go!" Zareth stood to his full height glaring down at the man who had one arm around her middle, and the other hand around her neck.

"You might want to watch what you say there big guy." He squeezed Danny's neck. Her fingers tried to break his hold on her neck. "Unless you want her damaged." He squeezed harder. "Sit down." He ordered Zareth. Zareth took a step forward at the look on Danny's face. A tear escaped her eyes. He sat back down, but the look on Zareths face was complete loathing. He watched Tony let go of Dannys neck. Danny just lay against Tony regaining her composure. He knew how much being choked into submission felt. But the hand remained on her neck. And It would squeeze a little every time Zareth moved.

"Dancing…" Danny said out loud. Zareth looked a little confused. "We should go dancing. Never been…" Danny said. Zareth smiled and nodded.

"Dancing huh?" He look deep in thought for a moment.

'Dancing?! I've never been given the proper instruction.' Zane said. Dareth chuckled.

'Then I'll teach you.' Dareth informed him.

"Alright." Zareth smiled, he frowned when the vans doors opened. Zareth stepped down and turned around to hold out his arms for Danny. She put her hands on his shoulders and he on her hips. Yet she didn't even touch the ground. Zareth held her bridal style again.

"I can walk." Danny informed him. Zareths eyes however were locked onto Tony who looked like he could at any moment snatch her from him.

"I didn't like the way he held you." Zareths words were harsh, and tempered with anger. Danny responded by putting her head on his shoulder. She didn't mind him holding her.

"As long as I'm not hurting you." She said. She let her eyes flutter closed. Zareth looked down at her seeing her eyes closed and sighed. He knew she was tired, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Oh man when this is all over Im going to sleep for a week." He told her.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Danny said yawning. She opened her eyes when seeing the vast inner lobby of Borg industries. Zareth put her down and looked around too. Yet their peace was interrupted by gunfire. Zareth pulled Danny back to him and held her close.

"Now now lets not fight...just open those elevator doors and we'll be on our way." Richards said to the man behind the desk pointing a taser at him.

"I can't let you do that." He said. Richards sighed and pointed his gun at the man and fired. Danny screamed watching the gun fire and the man slowly fall. Her eyes were huge, and she just stood there. To Zareth she looked like a statue, completely unmoving it was like her brain locked up. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Babe...Babe…" Zareth took her hand and she jumped a little having been pulled from her stupier. "Its okay." Zareth whispered to her. This had to have been the first person to be killed in front of her. She'd have nightmares for weeks of it.

"Move it…" Someone shoved them. Zareth put his arm around her and led her into the elevator. Zareth pulled Danny to him again. Tony watched from his spot. Zareth knew what would happen when Danny gave them all they had. They would be expendable.

"Honestly you two are quite safe in here. I promise no one will harm you. Its just an elevator."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you bub. I was just impaled twice by you." Zareth pointed to the blue pieces of shirt wrapping the wounds he gave him with those knives.

"Ah well, you see, I had to do that in order to get what I wanted." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "If I did not something horrible would have befallen myself and my family." He pointed to the boys.

"Family...thats one hell of a disfunctional family you got there." Zareth growled and put his chin on top of Dannys head realizing in that instant that he was way taller then Danny. He smirked and blinked at Tony. It was a complete mock of his standings.

"I see. Well be that as it may." the doors to the elevator closed and both Zareth and Danny were pushed into Borgs office. Borg looked up and around at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Borg said spotting Danny. "Danny whats going on?"

"They want into that vault Mr. Borg." Borg saw the state she was in and looked at the second man and narrowed his eyes.

"Zane?"

"Ah...Zanes not here right now Mr. Borg. I'm sure he'll call later though."

"Most curious…" He said and gasped when someone began to push the wheelchair without his permission. "Its impossible to get into that vault now." Borg said. Danny was pushed toward the vault. Danny turned to look at Zareth.

"Don't do it babe. I'll be fine." A gun was pushed against both Zareth and Mr. Borgs head. Danny closed her eyes and turned to the vault. She tapped the code out and watched the doors open.

"Danny…" Zareths note of disapproval had her turning away from him to hide her face. Danny was pushed into the vault.

"I….I don't know any other codes." Danny said seeing another door with another keyboard.

"Oh we know…" Richards smiled and looked at Zareth. "But...he's a nindroid. Nindroids can hack.

'Oh no…' Zane said

'Can you?'

'Well of course, but...the people.'

'I know Zane...but theirs a beautiful young woman right there...and he's got a knife!' Richards did indeed pull out a knife. He grabbed Dannys hand. She pulled and pulled from him. But he wouldn't budge. For a lanky old man he sure was strong. He opened her palm and pressed the blade to it.

"Come now Zareth. Be reasonable." He told him while pulling the knife as if it were a match. Danny screamed trying to pull her hand away.

"You monster."

"Well you do like to hold hands a lot. Well...lets change that then hum?"

"Stop!" Danny screamed the knife rested on her wrist. Richards looked up at Zareth. Zareth held up his hands.

"Alright...alright jeeze...alright." He walked over to the console. He tapped it a few times and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and shook his head.

"I donno...I…" he shook his head.

"Does he always talk to himself?" Richards asked Danny.

"He is two people." Danny offered and then saw Zareths fingers dance over the keyboard and the doors opened.

"There...now let her go." Zareth held out his hand for her. Tony and Richards however walked into the second room. Across from them their was another computer and yet another door.

"You have got to be kidding me Borg...this is...well its probably annoying." Zareth put his hands on his hips.

"Yes well...when a world where people can steal your research precausions must be taken." Borg said. Zareth shrugged his shoulders and watched as Richards held up the knife and smiled at it. His finger ran over the blood.

"She's only 23 years old." Richards said pointing to Danny.

"24…" Danny grumbled and gasped as Richards grabbed her hand.

"Alright...now the door."


	7. Heart

Authors Notes: I'll be putting up more for this AU. I'm rather enjoying it if thats not apparent.

Unready Guardian

Chapter 7

Heart

Zareth held up his hands knowing perfectly well what was going to be done, and he didn't want Danny to be hurt again. She held her shirt over the wound on her hand. Zareth mumbled something as he looked at the keyboard. Their were some weird keys and he just shrugged his shoulders and tapped at them and watched the screen for a second. A bright red light began to flash.

"Zareth…" Richards said

"Yeah hold onto your tupai. I'm working on it."

"I beg your pardon!" Richards was appalled. Danny giggled and looked sideways at Richards. Richards grew angry at her snatching her by the neck and pulling her to him. He hated to be made fun of. Zareths back was turned so he didn't see the interaction. He didn't see the knife sink deep into Dannys back. Luckily for her it wasn't a large knife, Just two inches long. But the pain was what was needed.

"I find this funny too. The fact that you think you have a chance with him. He's the type of person to leave people behind when they start losing interest. Your no more then a puppy to him. One that will be taken back to the pound." Dannys heart sank, she knew he was right. She knew she had no chance at all of a romance with a man like that. She didn't even want to try. She didn't want to be hurt. After all...who would ever love someone like her. Zareth turned around as the bright red lights turned off and the door opened.

"Vuala…" He said and smiled. His eyes locked onto Dannys.

"Zareth…?" She took a deep breath. "Please…" She held out her hand for him. He looked down, their was a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Danny!" He ran forward to pull her away from Richards. The knife was pulled from her back in the effort. Zareth put his hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Got it sir…" Tony yelled handing the hard drive to Richards who held it up for Zareth to see.

"Good day to you." He said. Mr. Borg wheeled forward. Zareth pulled her onto his lap so she could get comfortable.

"They'll get what they deserve." Borg said. Zareth shook his head and then suddenly heard the best sound he could have heard.

"Stop right there!" It was Kai's voice.

"Is that your best line?" Jay's voice argued. The banter went back and forth.

"I had a button installed on my desk that displayed an alarm on the Bounty just in case this were to happen. Precautions…" Borg smiled. "Come...lets get her to the infirmary." Borg said.

"Zareth?" Danny felt her body being lifted from the sitting position on Zareth. The moving hurt her wound a lot. She winched and buried her face into his chest.

"Sorry...sorry…" Zareth said

It was a few days later when Danny opened her eyes again. In front of her was a floor to ceiling window. It was wide open and the morning sun shined through. She felt comfortably numb though, and she just lay there watching it. She could hear a tv show playing. It was something about kung fu dogs. She had no idea what it was, she hardly watched tv. Her father only had one tv and it didnt have cable. At least not till he moved into the apartment a month or so ago. She looked around the room seeing that their was an IV stand next to her. She looked at her arm. Their was an IV sticking out of her arm. She looked around her seeing the machines she was hooked to. Their was just one thing missing. Well...not a thing. Someone. She looked around again and she shuddered feeling the sudden cold radiating from her soul. He had left her. She looked at her hand. Their was stitches on her palm. Maybe she was to much trouble and he didn't want that?

"Babe?" The word...that word where?" She looked up to see him standing at the foot her her bed a little confused. "You okay? Does it hurt?" She realized that she had been sobbing. How does one cry and not realize? She held out her arms for him. He put the food tray on the table and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and held her close.

"I thought…" She swallowed hard, her throat felt like she had cotton swabs in it. "I thought you had…"

"You thought I left you?"

"I have no right to think that, you aren't mine. I ca…" Zareth touched her lips and smiled.

"I don't think Dareth sees it that way." The look on Dannys face. "This was his idea." Zareth held up the cup of coffee. "Now I pride myself on being a separate person between Zane and Dareth. I don't't know how to explain it. I'm a little of both of them, and if there's one thing that one desires...like say a piece of pizza, or an ice cream I tend to crave those things to." He laughed running his hand over the back of his head.

"So...what about a woman?"

"I say silly stupid things. I start projecting. I do that too with Pixal...Zanes chick." Zareth took Dannys hand and kissed it. He looked up at her with a big smile on his face. "I can promise that Dareth will come looking for you when we seperate, but...thats not now. I'm having to much fun." Zareth said. Danny looked worried for a second there.

"So if you seperate, does that mean...forever?"

"Nah they have way to much fun like this. Its like I am what they do on their days off." Zareth said. Danny giggled and jumped when her stomach growled loudly.

"I had a feeling you'd be hungry." He said holding up a tray.

"How did you know I'd be awake?" Danny asked. Zareth blushed looked a little iffy for a second and inhaled.

"Your brain waves had a lot more activity today then any other day." He said and blushed.

"You've been keeping an eye on my brain waves?"

"For nightmares. You had a few while you were out." Zareth said and cleared his throat trying to get back into character. "I just...whispered to you when I felt you were having them." He told her. Danny giggled and tried to hide her face.

"Oh beautiful...such a gorgeous smile." Zareth pulled her hands from her face. "Come on...eat up." He set her coffee down. "I put four packets of sugar and two packets of creamer in it."

"You remembered." She said.

"Of course babe. I'm Zareth."

"Hey come here." She said smiling. He leaned down and Danny kissed his cheek. "Well Zareth. You are beautiful." He blushed. It was those kind eyes again. The ones that pulled her in every time she looked at them. She wasn't to sure which they belonged to, but she didn't mind. He always looked at her with those kind lazy eyes. He sat down in the chair and looked at the tv.

"Ah...a rerun…"


End file.
